Regional monitoring systems, such as fire alarm systems, have a variety of components which are scattered through the region being monitored. These include ambient condition detectors such as smoke detectors, flame detectors, thermal detectors or gas detectors which are often monitored at or near a ceiling of part of the region being monitored. Other types of devices such as pull-stations, sensors for doors or windows or the like or other building monitoring sensors may be dispersed throughout the region being monitored at various locations including on the walls, adjacent to doors or windows or the like. Such devices are usually coupled by either a wired or wireless medium to a common or central control unit or panel.
The common control unit or panel might not be located in that part of the region being monitored. Instead, it might be installed, for example, in a lower level of a multi-level building along with other building control functions. This location might be substantially displaced from some or all of the devices of the system. In some installations, the control unit might be in RF communication with an installed system, or in communication via a computer network.
It has been recognized that because of the physical displacement of the various devices, servicing, maintenance or installation activities often require interaction between the personnel out in the region carrying out the activity and the personnel at or near the control unit. This communication, in known systems, is often carried out using a separate wireless communication system, such as RF walkie talkies.
Other systems which are installed in the region, such as security systems, often require feedback from personnel traveling through the region. Representative of these are security personnel or guard check in stations which are distributed throughout the region for purposes of tracking progress of security personnel on their rounds. Historically, this has resulted in installation of a completely separate set of equipment to carry out this function.
It would be desirable to be able to improve communication efficiency between the field personnel in the region being monitored and the control room for the region. Further, it would be desirable if such functionality could be incorporated into systems which are to be installed in the region, either initially or as after the fact upgrades to take advantage of existing communication capabilities of regional monitoring systems. Preferably, also such functionality could be incorporated without substantially increasing system costs or installation complexity.